BTWF Octane
by BlueRockShooter109
Summary: The other brand for my wrestling show. Just to let you all know, I feel this is much better than my old version.
1. Chapter 1

BTWF Octane (Part 1)

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays)

Benson: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Octane. I'm Benson, alongside by broadcast colleges, Naoko Akagi, and Andy Collins.

Naoko: We're here in El Paso, Texas. In 6 days, we're going to have Hardcore Heaven, the most hardcore PPV of the year.

(War by the Sick Puppies plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lucy Heartfilia, from Magnolia, Natsu Dragoneel. *Crowd cheers*

Andy: What a way to start off the first episode of Octane with Octane's resident high flyer, Natsu, who takes his in ring style from Mr. Monday Night, Rob Van Dam.

(Hunt Hunt Hunt by There for Tomorrow plays)

Announcer: And his opponent accompanied by Momoka, from Japan, Fuyuki. *Crowd boos*

Benson: Both men are looking to gain momentum going toward Hardcore Heaven in the Hell in a Cell match.

*Bell rings*

Natsu hits some high impact kicks on Fuyuki and Fuyuki runs out of the ring. Natsu then hits a springboard crossbody on Fuyuki and hits a gordbuster on the barricade. Natsu then goes up on the apron, and hits a leg drop to the back of Fuyuki's head. Natsu brings Fuyuki back into the ring. Natsu then tries to pick Fuyuki up, but Fuyuki kicks Natsu's arm.

Andy: Fuyuki, going after the arm he hurt a couple of weeks back.

Naoko: This could change the complexion of the match.

Fuyuki then took Natsu's arm on the steel steps, and stomped on it a couple of times. Fuyuki then threw Natsu back into the ring. Fuyuki then booted Natsu in the head and continued stomping on his arm until the ref pulled him off and threatened to disqualify Fuyuki. Fuyuki then throws Natsu into the steel ring post and rolls him up for a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Natsu kicked out and Fuyuki kicked him in the head. Fuyuki then locked Natsu in a Lotus Lock to make Natsu tap out and damage Natsu's arm even further. Natsu hit a couple of Pele kicks to Fuyuki's head, and tries to hit a clothesline, but Fuyuki hits a running dropkick on Natsu. Fuyuki then puts Natsu in a side headlock, but Natsu tried to get out by punching Fuyuki in the gut repeatedly. But, Fuyuki kneed Natsu in the face and scoop slammed him to the ground. Fuyuki then went to the 2nd rope for an elbow drop, but Natsu moved out of the way and went into the corner. Natsu then hit a Rolling Fire (Rolling Thunder) on Fuyuki and went for the pin,

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki rolled his shoulder out and Natsu went to the top rope. Natsu hit a rolling senton when Fuyuki got up, and hit a dropkick to Fuyuki's head. Natsu then goes back up to the top rope, and attempts a diving kick, but Fuyuki counters with a midair double knee armbreaker. Fuyuki then hit a wheelbarrow Facebuster on Natsu. Fuyuki then attempted to throw Natsu out of the ring, but Natsu countered, and with his bad arm, threw Fuyuki out of the ring.

Andy: Wow that is one strong arm Natsu has on his shoulders.

Natsu then attempted a springboard somersault, but Fuyuki moved out of the way. Fuyuki then hit his Snap DDT on Natsu, making Natsu's head bounce off the concrete floor. Fuyuki then rolled Natsu back into the ring, and hit a 2nd Snap DDT on Natsu and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Fuyuki. *Crowd boos*

Gourry then came into the ring, and hit Fuyuki with the World Heavyweight Title belt. Gourry then waited for Natsu to come to and stand up. When he did, Gourry hit Natsu with the title belt and threw both him and Fuyuki out of the ring, and posed with his title belt.

Andy: Well, this is the new Gourry that the fans despise.

Naoko: Well, as long as he's a winner, why the hell should that matter?

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial over*

(Justin Gabriel's new theme song plays)

Announcer: The following divas match is a tag team contest. Making their way to the ring, Rei Ayanami, and Zia Simpson. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: Rei getting a positive response from these El Paso fans.

Benson: Well, they just love their own little version of Eddie Guerrero in the BTWF. And I think they also love the girl who spends more time in the air than on the ground, Zia Simpson.

Andy: Yeah, the woman that gravity forgot.

(I am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, representing the Beautiful People, Alexis Rhodes and Erza Scarlet. *Crowd boos*

Andy: The Beautiful People seem ready tonight.

Benson: Those two are going to be lurking around at the ringside during Asuka's title defense against Rei Ayanami at Hardcore Heaven, so Rei would want to show that she could stand against those two.

Naoko: Shouldn't we be calling her Rei Guerrero? I mean, she acts and wrestles like one. She sometimes even talks like one.

Benson: Shut up, Naoko.

*Bell rings*

Rei goes after Alexis by shoving her into the corner and repeatedly punching and elbowing her. Rei then grabs Alexis' arm, and hits some knife edge chops to Alexis. Rei then walks on the ropes and hits a springboard Hurricanrana on Alexis. Rei then takes Alexis into the corner, and tags Zia into the match. Zia hits a calf kick on Alexis and hits a standing corkscrew shooting star press on Alexis ad goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Alexis breaks out of the pin and tries to escape from Zia, but Zia hits a butterfly suplex on Alexis and tags Rei back into the match. Rei was going for a suplex, but Alexis kicks her in the leg a couple of times and tags Erza into the match. Erza tries to go for a clothesline, but Zia ducks underneath and kicks her in the back of the head. Zia then runs and hits a springboard dropkick to the back of Erza's head, making Erza fall through the 2nd ropes. While Zia is distracting the referee, Rei goes to the top rope, and hits a crossbody on Erza, and throws her back into the ring. When Zia tries to pick her up, Erza launches back with a huge clothesline and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Zia kicks out and tries to get up, but Erza hits a big boot on Zia and throws Zia into her corner. Erza then hits a stinger splash on Zia in the corner, and tags Alexis into the match. Alexis hits a neckbreaker on Zia and hits Zia with such a powerful knee that Zia is thrown out of the ring. Alexis distracts the referee while Erza throws Zia on the announce table and at the steel steps.

Benson: Wow, that had to hurt.

Andy: Erza shouldn't be doing that! She's not the legal participant.

Erza throws Zia back into the ring and allows Alexis to try for a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Zia kicks out and Alexis responds by hitting her with a dropkick. Alexis then picks Zia up and hits her with a clothesline to the back of the head. Alexis tags Erza in. Alexis hits an elbow drop from the 2nd rope, and Erza follows suit with a body press from the 2nd rope on Zia. Erza then grabs Zia's legs, and picks her up for a powerbomb, but Zia starts punching Erza in the head. Zia then tries to hit a Hurricanrana, but Erza countered it into a powerbomb.

Naoko: Brilliant counter from Erza.

Andy: Well, it's not beautiful from Zia's standpoint.

Ref: 1…2

Zia kicks out and Erza locks in a nerve hold on her. Zia is in the hold for a minute before she hits a couple of Pele kicks to Erza's head. Zia tries to tag Rei into the match, but Erza tags Alexis into the match and Alexis hits a Fisherman's Suplex on Zia and goes for another pin.

Ref: 1…2

Alexis then locks in a Boston Crab on Zia. Zia eventually makes it to the bottom rope, and Alexis tries for another move, but Zia counters with a reverse frankenstiener and tags Rei into the match. Rei hits 2 clotheslines, some knife edge chops, and a German suplex. Rei then picks Alexis up and hits the Three Amigas (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplexes). Rei tries to go for a pin, but Erza comes in and hits a spinebuster on Rei. Zia goes up to the top rope, and hits a corkscrew moonsault on Erza and throws her out of the ring before hitting a springboard moonsault onto Erza.

Benson: Wow! Amazing combination of moves from Zia!

Alexis gets up and tries to hit the Beauty has a Price (Fireman's Carry Facebuster), but Rei counters with a monkey flip that sends Alexis into the corner. Rei then hits a running corner dropkick on Alexis and places her near the turnbuckle. Rei then goes up to the top rope, salutes Eddie, hits a Frog Splash on Alexis, and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Zia Simpson and Rei Ayanami. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Rei building some great momentum going into Hardcore Heaven.

Asuka then comes to the stage and holds up her Diva's title to show off. Rei then grabs a steel chair and hits Alexis in the face with it, then hits Erza on the side of her head with it. Rei then grabs a mic.

Rei: You think you're so damn good? Why don't you put your gigantic ego to the test? Our match at Hardcore Heaven will be a chair's match!

*Crowd cheers as Asuka nods her head in agreement*

Andy: Wow, a chairs match. This is yet another amazing extreme match added to the Hardcore Heaven match card.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*Boze and Sue enter Chris' office*

Boze: What's up Chris? You need us or something?

Chris: Yeah, I do, actually. I've heard that both of you and Gray's injuries you both suffered in that falls count anywhere match on Intensity won't be able to heal fully, so you and Gray's match at Hardcore Heaven is now just a regular match.

Boze: OK.

Chris: To hype up the match, you and Sue will be in a mixed tag team match against Gray and Juvia this week on Intensity. And tonight, you and Gray will compete in a strange bedfellow's match where you two will team up with Gray tonight against a new team that has done so well in our developmental system, that I brought them up here; Sting and Rogue, the Legacy.

Boze and Sue: WHAT!?

Chris: Woah! Calm down. I'm not expecting you guys to get along and become buddy-buddy. I just want you guys to put on a show for the BTWF universe.

Boze: Fine, but don't think I won't kick his ass the first chance I get.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial Over*

Announcer: The following contest is a strange bedfellow's tag team match set for one fall.

(Legacy by Adelitas Way plays)

Announcer: Introducing first, from Magnolia, Sting and Rogue, the Legacy.

Benson: These guys made quite the impact in our developmental territory, but since it closed down and will be replaced with an NXT like game show, these guys have a chance to make that same impact here on the main roster.

Naoko: These guys are impressive, but their opponents might not provide that much of a fight.

(Immortal by Fall Out Boy plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, accompanied by Sue, from Magnolia, Boze. *Crowd cheers*

Andy: Given that Gray and Boze can't stand the sight of each other, I don't expect them to work together all that well.

Naoko: I don't expect them to work together at all!

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace plays)

Announcer: And his opponent accompanied by Juvia, from Magnolia, Gray Fullbuster (crowd boos)

Gray and Boze have a confrontation in the ring, and Sting starts the match my pushing Boze into Gray head first, and rolls up Boze.

Ref: 1…2

Boze kicked out and hit a couple of chops on Sting before Irish whipping Boze into the corner, and hitting him with a corner body splash. Boze hit an arm wrench, and hit a kick to Sting's head. Boze then slaps Gray in the face, which the referee deems as a tag. Gray looks like he is going to attack Boze, but just goes and hits chops to Sting's chest, and hits him with a German suplex. Sting kicks Gray in the chest, and tags Rogue in. Rogue misses with a clothesline, and Gray hits him with an enziguri.

Ref: 1…2

Rogue kicks out and punches Gray in the face. He then throws Gray into his corner and tags in Sting. Sting and Rogue then hit a double punch to Gray's gut, and then hit a double suplex. Sting then hits a running knee drop on Gray and tags Rogue back into the match. Rogue hits three fist drops and a sambo suplex on Gray. Gray then tries to tag Boze into the match, but he jumps off of the ring, and Gray gets hit with a sitout spinebuster by Rogue. Rogue then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicks out and Rogue hits him with a huge clothesline. Rogue tags Sting into the match and they both hit a big boot to Gray. Sting then attempts an Alabama Slam, but Gray rolls out of it and locks in the Sharpshooter.

Andy: Nice counter by Gray, this could be the end of the match.

Sting makes it to the ropes, and Gray lets go of the hold. He then runs to his corner, tags in Boze, and throws him into the ring. Boze starts arguing with Gray, and Sting hits him with a springboard kick. Sting then goes for a Stinger Cutter (Cross Rhodes), but Gray counters with a vertical suplex. Boze tags himself in the match, hits two clotheslines, a super kick, and a leg drop. Boze then goes to the top rope and hits a somersault leg drop on Sting and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Rogue breaks up the pin, and Gray distracts the referee, which allows Rogue and Sting to double team on Boze until the Gray stops the distraction. Gray then leaves Boze to fend for himself, Sting then tags in Rogue, and Rogue hits Nightmare Street (Dream Street) on Boze and covers him.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Sting and Rogue, the Legacy. *Crowd boos*

Boze then goes and chases Gray into the backstage area, with Sue following closely behind while Legacy celebrated their win.

Benson: Well, Boze looks like he wants to get a head start for Friday.

Boze attacks Gray from behind and throws him off the stage and starts mounting some punches on him. Gray then raked Boze's eyes and ran to the backstage area.

Naoko: Well, that didn't last long.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from the World, Kite. *Mixed reaction*

Benson: Kite once again comes to a mixed reaction. He teamed up with Finn earlier in the year to try and take the tag team titles from Mordecai and Ed, but has not done anything really evil or anything.

Naoko: His girlfriend, Akira, may be another reason why he's booed. He stays by her side no matter what, and the fans think he might turn on them.

(Trent Baretta theme song plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Magnolia, accompanied by Toby, Yuka. *Crowd cheers*

Andy: We saw these guys in an 8 man tag team match on the debut episode of Intensity. They seem to have a Jesse and Festus like bond.

*Bell rings*

Kite immediately hits Yuka with a big boot and mounts some punches on to him. Kite then slams Yuka to the ground and hits a running senton. Kite then hits a seated senton splash, and throws Yuka into the corner. Kite then hits a body avalanche on Yuka, and hits a snap suplex on him. Kite puts Yuka in a butterfly lock. Yuka hits some elbows to Kite's midsection, and tries for a clothesline, but Kite counters into a knee lift and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Yuka rolls his shoulder out and Kite throws Yuka into the corner again with authority. Kite then tries for a running dropkick, but Yuka counters with a spinebuster. Yuka hits two clotheslines, a headbutt, and a neckbreaker. Yuka then hits a leg drop on Kite and then hits a knee drop. Yuka goes for another knee drop, but misses, and Kite hits another knee lift on Yuka. Kite then tries to hit a German suplex on Yuka, but Yuka counters with a spin out powerbomb. Yuka then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Kite manages to grab the ropes and Yuka runs to him and in a tribute to "Macho Man" Randy Savage, hits a running hotshot to the ropes. Yuka then goes to the top rope, and hits a Wave Motion (Superfly Splash) on Kite. Then, Yuka goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Before the announcer could announce Yuka as the winner of the match, the Yugi-Bromans came and attacked Toby. Then, Joey went into the ring and attacked Yuka. Tristan then came in, and he and Joey hit the Bro-Down (Hart Attack) on Yuka, while Yugi hits a springboard DDT on Toby while they were both still on the outside. Joey grabs a mic.

Joey: Yo! You got a situation here! Me and my other bros are in the tag team title hunt. Mordecai and Ed, watch your backs!

Andy: Well, the Yugi-Bromans made an emphatic statement.

Naoko: Yeah. Ed and Mordecai better watch their backs.

Benson: Well, speaking of Mordecai, he and Ed are going to be on the latest of edition of Lisa's Classroom next, before his match with Owen in the main event of Octane, tonight.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial Over*

(Lisa is in the ring with the set of "Lisa's Classroom" while "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic at the Disco! Plays)

Lisa: Since I'm here in one of the dumbest states in the United States, I'm going to speak slowly so you hillbillies can understand me.

*Crowd boos*

Lisa: I didn't ask for your opinion. Now; My…guest…tonight…is…one half…of the…tag team champions…Mordecai. Did you understand what I just said to you?

("No More Words" by Endeverafter plays)

Andy: One half of the tag team champions Mordecai has arrived, and listen to this crowd.

*Crowd cheers*

Lisa: OK, OK. I get it, you're excited to see him. You won't be excited however when Owen destroys Mordecai in the main event coming up right after my class.

Mordecai then flips over one of the desks Lisa has set up on her set, and takes her microphone.

Mordecai: Lisa, I think I speak for all our great fans here in El Paso, Texas when I say shut the hell up!

*Crowd cheers while Lisa shakes her head*

Mordecai: You see, while you're managing a nobody from Colorado, I'm going to be in one of the most physically grueling matches in professional wrestling. Fighting Owen tonight, compared to being inside Hell in a Cell with him and four other game competitors, will be a walk in the park.

Owen then pops out of nowhere and throws Mordecai into the chalkboard. Lisa then takes her microphone back, and stands over Mordecai.

Lisa: Here's today's lesson Mordecai. And the same goes for all of you hicks out there. Anything can happen in the BTWF, like anything can happen at Hardcore Heaven. Now, get a referee out here and start this match.

Benson: What a low down trick by Lisa.

Naoko: It was smart by Lisa to lure Mordecai into that trap. Now, Owen has an easier chance of getting rid of some of the competition heading into the Hell in a Cell match.

The referee asks Mordecai if he wants to continue. Instead of answering, Mordecai pushes past the referee, and punches and kicks Owen in the corner. The referee then decides to start the match.

Andy: Well, Mordecai has always been one to let his actions, especially his actions in the ring, do the talking for him.

Naoko: Well, if you ask me, this might be a big mistake and will substantially decrease Mordecai's chances of winning the title at Hardcore Heaven.

Benson: Well, it's a good thing we didn't ask you.

Mordecai is pushed back by the referee, and Owen takes advantage of this and hits Mordecai with a huge punch that floors him. Owen then slams Mordecai to the ground with a side slam, and picks Mordecai up for a scoop slam. Owen then powerbombs Mordecai into the corner and hits a huge slingshot body splash on Mordecai. Owen then shoulder thrusts Mordecai in the corner until the count of 4 by the referee. Owen then throws Mordecai to the ground, and pins him.

Ref: 1…2

Mordecai rolls his shoulder out, and rolls to the apron. Owen follows him, and tries to pick him up, but Mordecai hits a hotshot and a springboard dropkick on Owen. Mordecai then goes to the top rope and hits a diving clothesline on Owen. Mordecai then kicks Owen into a seated position in the corner, and hits a rope aided corner dropkick. Mordecai then hits a springboard moonsault and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Owen powers out, which sends Mordecai halfway across the ring. Owen then hits Mordecai with a superkick. Owen then throws Mordecai into the corner and hits another body splash on him. Owen then hits Mordecai with a powerslam. Owen then hits 5 leg drops to Mordecai's neck, and hits Mordecai with a big boot. Owen then hits a hard Snake Eyes on Mordecai, which causes Mordecai t bleed.

Benson: Well, at least Mordecai got some more face paint on his face.

Owen then puts him in a pinning situation, but Mordecai rolls out of the ring. Owen follows him out of the ring, but Mordecai dropkicks the steel steps into the knees of Owen, and repeatedly rams Owen's head into the steel ring post. This caused Owen to become busted open.

Naoko: Now we have both competitors bleeding. They better finish this match quick before they pass out from blood loss.

Mordecai rolls back into the ring, and rams his knees into Owen's face, and hits him with a Twist of Fate. Mordecai then goes to the top rope, and dives off into a Swanton Bomb, but Owen puts his knees up, and puts Mordecai into a bearhug. Mordecai counters the bear hug by elbowing Owen in the head repeatedly, and hitting a dropkick to the knee. Owen then counters a running crossbody from Mordecai into repeated backbreakers. Owen then goes to the 2nd rope, and attempts a Banzai Drop, but Mordecai rolls out of the way and performs an Oklahoma Roll on Owen.

Ref: 1…2

Owen kicks out and shoves Mordecai into the corner. Owen runs to the corner, with the intent of hitting a running shoulder thrust, but Mordecai moves out of the way, which sends Owen full force into the steel ring post. Mordecai then goes to the top rope, and hits a Swanton Bomb on Owen, and goes for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Mordecai. *Crowd cheers*

Owen then gets up, and hits Mordecai with a superkick. Owen then attempts Mordecai to the concrete floor from the ring, but Bickslow comes to the ring, gets Mordecai off of Owen's shoulders, and hits Owen with a massive spinebuster.

Benson: Well, these two may be allies tonight, but they will be opponents inside Hell in a Cell. Goodnight everyone.


	2. June Week 1

BTWF Octane (June, Week 1)

(To be Loved by Papa Roach plays)

Benson: Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the aftermath of Hardcore Heaven, and it was awesome. Welcome everybody; I'm Benson alongside Naoko Akagi, and WWE Hall of Famer Good ol' JR, and we are here in Chicago, Illinois.

JR: Well, Benson, as much as I'd love to talk about the history made at Hardcore Heaven, but our GM Chris Drahmin wants to discuss what happened last night.

(Resistant to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays)

Chris comes out, and the crowd cheers him, despite knowing what he did.

Naoko: Before this goes any further, we want to show you people what happened on the Hardcore Heaven pre show.

*Video clip rolls on Chris confronting Dipper, and the NWO attacking Dipper and Chris destroying the TWAE TV title*

Chris: You know, I love wrestling. And I know all of you do as well. All I want is my company to shine, to be noticed. But, we haven't won a single award at the FMAs, Shinji couldn't get the job done in the BITW tournament, and we're one of the least known Fanfiction Wrestling Companies of all time. But, attacking Dipper and destroying the title belt was just to stir up some controversy and to get some people talking.

*Crowd cheers*

Chris: And, look what we've accomplished. We've formed the NWO, we destroyed the TV title, we left Dipper in the emergency room for the next two months, Marco Diaz wil go up against the "Reaper" in a Buried Alive match, and in just a couple of minutes, his sister, the TWAE Vixens Champion, Mabel Pines will be here to answer my challenge. She will be here to fight a returning knockout of my choice, and trust me, it will not be easy for her because not only will Mabel be sent to the emergency room with Dipper, I will prove that…

(Angel on my Shoulder plays)

*Mabel comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd*

JR: SHE'S HERE! THE TWAE VIXEN'S CHAMPION IS HERE!

Naoko: She's going to get her ass kicked here.

Mabel: That's it? That's all you have to say? You sent my brother to the hospital and destroyed what he had worked his entire career to get, and you just care about your stupid ratings? My boss cares more about my well being then ratings. You're little NWO is nothing more than a bunch of cowards and nobodies who got together because they couldn't fight someone on their own. Whoever you have me fight, I've got some backup of my own.

*Mickey Mouse, Blaze, and the "Reaper" come out*

Chris: Well, that's all well and good, but you're opponent is about to come out.

*Chris gets out of the ring while Mabel asks who her opponent is going to be*

*Bray Wyatt intro*

*Sherry comes out holding a lantern, while she was surrounded by shadowy women figures*

Sherry: Chicago, the Sisterhood of Darkness has arrived.

*Sherry blows out the lantern, and gives it to the girl to her left*

(Ticking Bomb by Aloe Black plays)

When Sherry reaches the end of the stage, she sits down in a rocking chair, and when the lights come back up, the women are revealed to be Yumi, Tina Belcher, Yandere-chan, and Ultear. Sherry then gets into the ring and just smiles at Mabel.

*Bell rings*

Mabel immediately goes after Sherry with multiple forearms to the face that drives her into the corner. When Sherry blocks another forearm attempt, Mabel executes a belly to belly suplex on her and hits her with a leg drop. Mabel then tries to pick Sherry up, but Sherry hits Mabel with a knee to the midsection. Sherry then kicks Mabel in the face and hits a running headbutt on Mabel before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Mabel kicks out and Sherry goes to the 2nd rope, and hits Mabel with a diving European uppercut. Sherry then picks Mabel up, and hits her with a DDT. Sherry then puts Mabel in a headlock, but Mabel fights out of it by using a snapmare and hits a dropkick on Sherry once she gets up. Mabel then attempts to go up to the top rope, but Sherry cut her off before hitting a reverse DDT from the 2nd rope. Sherry then went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Naoko: I'm surprised that move wasn't able to put Mabel away.

Benson: She's TWAE's Vixen's champion for a reason, Naoko

Sherry had a look of surprise when she was told that Mabel had kicked out. She was going to do something else to Mabel, but Mabel countered it into a jumping DDT. Mabel then hit a hurricanrana on Sherry along with some punches to the face. Mabel then hit a suplex on Sherry and hit a springboard moonsault on Sherry and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Sherry kicked out and Mabel then went into the corner. Mabel then tried to hit a flying clothesline, but Sherry dodged it and threw Mabel into the steel ring post. Sherry then hit the Darkness (Killswitch) on Mabel and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, the leader of the Sisterhood of Darkness, Sherry Blendy. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Chris then stands up, and puts his arms out.

(We are One by 12 Stones plays)

The NWO come up from the audience and attacks TWAE Co-GM Mickey Mouse, the "Reaper", and Blaze the Cat. The rest of the Sisterhood of Darkness comes into the ring. Yumi picks Mabel up and hit her with the Rock Drop (Dark Matter Reverse STO). Yandere-chan then locks in the Yandere Lock (Emma Lock) on Mabel long enough for blood to seep out of Mabel's mouth.

JR: It's a repeat of what happened to Dipper.

Benson: If Charles Roberts wasn't angry before he sure as hell will be now.

Ultear then picks Mabel up, and hits her with a Time Warp (Discus Clothesline), and picked her up and threw her to Tina. Tina kissed Mabel's forehead, and hit her with a Fall of Despair (Sister Abigail). Chris Drahmin then picks up a sledgehammer, and the TWAE Vixen's title. Chris then, like what he did to the TV title, smashes the title in front of Mabel.

While all of this was going on, the NWO laid waste to Blaze and "Reaper". The group took Mickey to the stage. Finn, Kite, and Double D then set him up for a triple powerbomb. And they hit the triple powerbomb off of the stage and send Mickey into the spotlight on the stage.

JR: OH MY GOD! CHRIS HAS JUST ADDED FUEL TO THE FIRE!

Chris: Well, what a way to start Octane, am I right? Well, enjoy the show, and we'll have someone come by and clean this mess up. Oh, and one more thing; Charles, I'm challenging you to come on my turf, and we have a TWAE and BTWF crossover PPV! The main event will be a 12 person tag team match pitting the NWO against…whatever losers decide to help you. Let me know when you decide to grow a pair and step up onto my turf.

Naoko: Let's see how TWAE chooses to respond to that one.

Benson: We're going to take a short commercial break before we get on with the next match.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Justin Roberts: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, Ed and Mordecai. *Crowd cheers*

Ed walks to the ring with an angry look on his face while Mordecai is limping after what happened at Hardcore Heaven.

Benson: Should Mordecai really be competing tonight after what he did during the Hell in a Cell match?

Naoko It's his job, so it's good that he's sucking it up and going to fight.

(Shane McMahon's theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Eddy. *Crowd cheers*

JR: These two had an excellent performance in the tag team battle royal, and came close to winning the gold.

*Eddy then points to the stage when he is halfway to the ramp*

(Grado theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And his partner, from Union City, New Jersey, Gene Belcher. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Ed immediately goes after Gene with elbows to the face and then throws him into the corner. Ed then hits a couple of shoulder blocks in the corner and then hits a scoop slam on Gene. Ed then hits a splash on Gene while Mordecai wants to tag in. Ed refuses and attempts a powerslam, but Gene is able to move out of the way, and hit a stunner. Gene then picks Ed up, and slams him to the ground, before tagging Eddy into the match, allowing Eddy to hit an elbow drop from the top rope before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Eddy then kicks Ed in the legs, and hits a flying clothesline. Eddy then hits a Bank Roll (Rolling Thunder) on Ed and goes to tag Gene. Gene and Eddy both dropkick Ed to the ground, and Gene assists Eddy into hitting a leg drop. Gene then hits a dancing leg drop on Ed, and locks him in a butterfly lock. Ed is able to fight out of it with headbutts, but refuses to tag Mordecai into the match, so he tries to work on Gene some more, but Gene hits Ed with a big boot and tags Eddy back into the match. They both hit Ed with a kick to the stomach, and then hit him with a double backbreaker before Eddy goes for the pin.

Benson: Why isn't Ed attempting to tag Mordecai into the match?

JR: Maybe they're not on the same page after last night.

Naoko: Or, maybe it's because the idiot is hurt, and Ed doesn't want him injured.

Ref: 1…2

Ed kicked out, and Eddy hit him with a dropkick to the head before putting him into a headlock. Ed fought out of it by flipping Eddy over, but still wouldn't tag Mordecai into the match. Ed tried to hit Eddy, but Eddy hit a shotgun dropkick, which sent Ed into his corner, which allowed Mordecai to tag himself in. Mordecai went to the top rope, and hit a crossbody on Eddy and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Eddy kicked out, and Mordecai responded with an enziguri, and a sitout jawbreaker. Mordecai then went for a clothesline, but Eddy dodged it and tried to hit an enziguri of his own, but Mordecai countered it into the twist of fate. Mordecai then went to the top rope, and attempted to hit a Swanton Bomb, but Ed started getting mad at Mordecai for tagging himself into the match. Mordecai had enough of Ed's negative attitude, so he pushes Ed away, and attempts to hit the Swanton, but Eddy rolled out of the way and tagged Gene into the match. Gene placed Mordecai into the corner in a seated position, and they hit a Cannonball and Coast to Coast combination before Gene goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Eddy and Gene. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: See that? Mordecai just screwed himself.

JR: I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong, but either way, very impressive win by Gene and Eddy.

Ed then goes into the ring, and starts yelling at Mordecai. Mordecai starts yelling back at him, until Ed levels Mordecai with a right hand. Ed seems to be sorry about it, and picks Mordecai up, but instead hits him with a Flipping the Tables (One Handed Spinebuster) before spitting in his face and leaving.

Benson: Well, someone's a sore loser.

Naoko: Well, Mordecai caused them to lose both tonight and last night at Hardcore Heaven.

JR: Whatever you say, Naoko. Up next, we have our World Knockouts Champion, Rei Ayanami coming to discuss her match last night with Asuka.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial over*

*Backstage*

Todd Grisham: This is Todd Grisham, and…wait Ed, may I ask you a question?

Ed:…Fine, make it quick!

Todd: Why did you attack Mordecai?

Ed: …He's been holding me back. *Ed left leaving Todd curious*

(Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling and Lzzy Hale plays)

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your new World Knockouts Champion, Re Ayanami. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Benson: Last night, Rei overcame overwhelming odds to be where she is tonight.

Naoko: I…have to give her credit; she was spectacular in that match.

Rei gets a microphone, but she is unable to speak as the crowd keeps chanting "You Deserve It" over her"

Rei: Thank you. Thank you all. You know, ever since me and Luna won our freedom at Starshow, I vowed to win this title to prove that Ritsuko was a hindrance to my career and that I can be better than her in months rather than the years it took her to actually win anything. And, I overcame the odds, and won this title. Now, I…

(Tommy Dreamer theme song plays)

Lois Griffin comes out, and the crowd boos violently at her. She then gets a microphone, causing the crowd to somehow boo louder than before.

JR: What the hell is she doing here?

Naoko: I honestly don't even want to know.

Lois: Shut your mouths! Now, you may have won the title last night, but I was assaulted by 7 Knockouts, and the crowd chanted horrible things at me, and you get all the attention? Shut up! If you're such a great person, you'll give me a shot at the title right now!

Rei looks amused and knocks the microphone out of Lois' hand.

Rei: As much as I'd love to kick your ass, I'm still recovering from the chairs match I had. But, if you want to fight, I have someone in mind that you can fight.

*Rei pointed to the stage as Lois looked that way as well*

(Justin Gabriel last theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Quahog, Rhode Island, Lois Griffin. *Crowd boos loudly* And her opponent, from Preston, England, Agent Xero. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Xero hits a dropkick on Lois, and hits her with a Michinoku Driver. Xero then hits a bunch of elbows on Lois until she goes into the corner. Xero goes after her with a CCS Enziguri, and hits her with a Dragon Suplex. Xero then runs to the 2nd rope. She then bounces to the top rope, and hits the Xero Gravity (Double Jump Moonsault), before picking Lois up, and hitting her with the Xero Mercy (Standing Shirauni) before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Agent Xero. *Crowd cheers*

JR: What a debut by Agent Xero, defeating Lois in less than two minutes.

Benson: It was great! Maybe she'll become a champion quicker than most.

Rei then comes into the ring, and shakes Agent Xero's hand.

Naoko: We will return after this commercial break.

*Hana appears in a room with a steel link fence*

Hana: I know some of you are disappointed that I'm not fighting tonight, but I don't give a crap. I'll fight when I'm ready, and I'll be ready next week. Meg, we've had similar pasts, but followed different paths. But, I'm going to make sure that I prove that I'm the better person.

*Fades to black*

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Not Gonna Die by Skillet plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Tokyo, Japan, the United States Champion, Shinji Ikari. *Crowd cheers*

JR: Our US champion defended his title in a fatal 4 way last night, but was attacked by Stan Smith after the match.

(Stone in my Hand by Everlast plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, Stan Smith. *Crowd boos*

*Bell rings*

Shinji immediately goes after Stan Marsh with kicks to the body and leg, and throws him into the corner. Shinji then hits a running forearm on Stan Marsh, and hits him with a Claymore kick. Shinji then hits a standing shooting star press. Shinji then goes for a Fly to the Moon (Superkick), but Stan Marsh counters with a kick to the leg and rolls Shinji up.

Ref: 1…2

Naoko: Stan almost had him there.

JR: Good strategy going after the leg that Stan Smith injured last night with the Patriot Lock.

Stan Marsh then drops elbows on the injured leg, before attempting a Figure 4 leg lock. Shinji kicks Stan Marsh off, but Stan hits a running front chop block, and stomps on the injured leg. Stan Marsh then runs and hits a leg drop on Shinji. Stan Marsh then puts Shinji in the Figure 4 Leg Lock. Shinji then makes it to the ropes, and Stan Marsh lets go of the hold after the ref had counted to 4. Stan Marsh then attempts to smash Shinji's knee against the canvas, but Shinji counters it into a kick to the face, and hits him with a Fly to the Moon (Superkick) and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Stan Marsh gets his shoulders up, and Shinji is able to pick Stan Marsh up in a powerbomb position, but Stan Marsh counters it so that Shinji's head is what hits the turnbuckle. Stan Marsh then goes to the top rope, and taunts. He looks like he's going for a Tornado DDT, but Shinji counters it by throwing Stan Marsh back down to the mat. Shinji then hits the Peace of Mind (Curb Stomp) on Stan Marsh and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is you winner, the BTWF…

Justin didn't get a chance to finish his announcement as Stan Smith rushed to the ring, and leveled Shinji with the US title. Stan then drops the US title, and locks Shinji in the Patriot Lock. He only lets go when a bunch of referees come out to stop him. Stan the grabs a microphone and grabs the US title.

Stan Smith: You don't belong in the class of US champions. Only true blooded Americans like myself deserve to hold this title. So, I'm laying down the challenge. At Warzone, I'm invoking my rematch clause for the US title. Until you accept, I want every Real American in the audience to stand up, place your hand over your heart, and say in a loud, clear voice say along with me "WE THE PEOPLE!"

JR: Stan just made an impactful statement here tonight.

Naoko: We already have a match for Warzone, Shinji Ikari vs. Stan Smith for the US title.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

*Backstage*

Matt Striker: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Spotlight of the Knockouts Division, Akira Hayami. *Crowd boos*

Matt Striker: Akira, you defeated your former friend, Zoey Hanson in a brutal no holds barred match so badly, that she was ruled unable to continue by the medical staff. Hat did you accomplish?

Akira: *Laughing* I took that piece of trash out of this company. If she ever does come back, I'll remind her what happens when you mess with the Spotlight of the Knockouts Division. *Akira walks off*

*Back to ringside*

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new BTWF champion, Natsu Dragoneel. *Crowd cheers*

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

Natsu comes out, all bandaged up from the Hell in a Cell match.

JR: This man deserves to walk out here champion after what we witnessed last night.

Benson: How he's even here is a miracle.

*Crowd chants "You Deserve It" at Natsu*

Natsu: Ya know, I'm not all that great at speeches, I prefer to let my actions do the talking. *Raises the title above his head as the crowd cheers* I am the new BTWF champion. I never thought it would be this quick, but I kicked ass in the cell, and won this title.

(Damien Sandow 2014 theme song plays)

Naoko: Cool, Mr. Money in the Bank is here!

JR: He's interrupting someone who fought in a hellacious match last night.

Naoko: Kaworu didn't exactly have a tea party either. He was in an extreme rules fatal 4 way for the US title

Kaworu: It's great that you won the title and all, but remember, *holds up his briefcase* I hold the briefcase. I hold the future of this company on my shoulders. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a placeholder until I win the title.

Natsu: Is that so? If you think so, try cashing in that briefcase right now and see what happens! *Natsu gets ready for a fight, but Kaworu places a hand in Natsu's face*

Kaworu: I would love to take that title from you, but I feel there is no accomplishment in defeating an injured man. I will cash in my briefcase…for a title shot at Warzone!

*Crowd cheers*

Natsu: Fine by me. Just gives me more time to find different ways to kick you ass. Oh, and I'll get out of the ring so that you can have your match.

(The Curse by Disturbed plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Tokyo, Japan, Mr. Money in the Bank, Kaworu Nagisa. *Crowd boos*. And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Touji Suzuhara. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Kaworu goes after Touji with repeated knees to the midsection, and hits him with a boot to the face. Kaworu then throws him into the turnbuckle. Kaworu then attempts a corner clothesline, but Touji counters it into many punches in the corner. Touji then hits Kaworu with a scoop slam and some elbow drops. Kaworu then rolls out of the ring, and Touji hits Kaworu with a dive from over the ropes.

Benson: Nice move by Touji

Touji then picks Kaworu up, and Kaworu responds by throwing Touji head first into the turnbuckle. Kaworu then rams Touji's head into it repeatedly, causing it to bleed. Kaworu then put Touji back into the ring, and hit the Final Request on Touji before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Mr. Money in the Bank, Kaworu. *Crowd boos*

Kaworu: That, Natsu, will be nothing compared to what I do to you at Warzone.

Naoko: And with that victory, this Octane comes to an end, but we would like to give our condolences to Zancrow, who suffered numerous injuries after his fall from the 20 ft. cell. We wish him well.


	3. June Week 2

BTWF Octane (June Week 2)

(To be Loved by Papa Roach plays)

JR: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Octane. I'm Jim Ross alongside Naoko Akagi and Benson. And we're here in Denver, Colorado for this episode of Octane.

Benson: And tonight, we start with a tag team match between the Legacy and the Original Pines twins straight from the TWAE.

Naoko: This is going to be great, seeing those old men getting their asses kicked.

(Gravity Falls theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, from Gravity Falls, Oregon, Stan and Ford Pines, the Original Pines Twins. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Benson: Back in their prime, these guys were a force to be reckoned with. Can they reignite that flame?

JR: We'll see.

(Legacy by Adelitas Way plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, from Magnolia, Rogue and Sting, the Legacy. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction.

Sting and Rogue ask for microphones before entering the ring.

Sting: Well look what the retirement home threw away; two has-beens trying to make a difference against the NWO. Guess what? You'll just make the NWO's job a whole hell of a lot easier.

Rogue: You see, we're making our legacy here in the BTWF, but we're more than happy to make you famous once again, as a stepping stone in our careers. You old men won't beat the NWO, and you sure as hell won't beat us.

Before Sting and Rogue could get into the ring, Stan and Ford ran out of the ring and started punching them. Stan then threw Sting into the ring while Ford and Rogue started fighting near the announcer's table.

Naoko: Well, I guess these guys can't take the truth.

*Bell rings*

Stan kicked Sting in the gut, and put him in a headlock. In that headlock, Stan began punching Sting in the head and threw Sting in the corner. Stan then hit a corner clothesline on Sting, and connected with a suplex. Stan then used repeated fist drops on Sting. Stan then went for a Con Driver, but Sting hit Stan with a chop to the throat, and threw Stan into the ringpost. Sting then tagged Rogue into the match. They both wringed Stan's arms, and both punched him in the stomach before Rogue hit Stan with a dropkick and pinned him.

Ref: 1…2

Stan kicked out, and Rogue then hits a Saito suplex on Stan. Rogue then puts Stan in the corner, and repeatedly stomps on him. Rogue then begins to choke Stan with his knee. Rogue then drags Stan back to the corner and tags Sting back into the match. Sting then punches Stan in the face before picking Stan up to hit him with a Gourdbuster. Sting then put Stan in an armbar. Stan eventually stands up, and is able to pick Sting up.

JR: Stan using that armbar to his advantage.

Stan then throws Sting off of his arm and into the corner. Stan attempts to tag Ford into the match, but Sting grabbed his legs, and tried to drag Stan back into his corner. Stan, however, turned around, and kicked Sting in the face before rolling Sting up.

Benson: Small package! Small package!

Ref: 1…2

Sting kicks out, and Stan is able to jump to his corner, and tag in Ford. Ford hit a couple of punches and kicks to Sting, and kneed Sting in the face. Ford then hit Rogue with a punch to the face. Ford then hits a running dropkick on Sting and attempts to lock in a crossface, but Sting went into the ropes, and kicked Ford in the knee. Sting then hit a Light Up (Beautiful Disaster) on Ford before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

JR: Ford showing some resilience.

Naoko: It won't last. They're going to lose, like the TWAE will in two weeks at Warzone.

Ford and Sting then exchanged elbows, before Rogue tagged himself in. Ford is able to throw Sting out of the ring. Rogue then kicks Ford in the back of the knee. Rogue then hit a Nightmare Street (Dream Street) on Ford. Meanwhile, Sting threw Stan off of the ring apron, and threw Stan into the ring barrier. Rogue then went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Sting and Rogue, the Legacy. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Rogue then threw Ford out of the ring before celebrating in the ring.

(Resistant to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays)

Chris Drahmin comes out with the NWO, along with Jake the Dog.

Chris: Sting, Rogue, you both did a good job. Now, if you don't mind, me and the NWO here would like to speak to the Pines Twins.

Sting and Rogue leave the ring, shaking Chris' hand before going back into the ring. The Pines Twins stand on the other side of the ring, wondering what he was going to say.

Chris: Now, as you know, the Pines Twins have decided to join team TWAE at Warzone. I'm not scared. We have a new member of the NWO, Jake the Dog, and he will help destroy the TWAE. Also, our World Tag team champions, Naruto and Sheldon Lee of the NWO will take on TWAE's Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin in a hardcore tag team match. Their pathetic leader is allowing my tag team champions to face an idiot and an abusive alcoholic? Have you no shame, Charlie?

*Crowd chants "Charlie sucks" and "Peter sucks"*

Marco: The last time I was at a TWAE event, I buried Typhoon alive. The last time they were here, we sent two of their champions to the hospital. No matter what, they never leave unscathed. At Warzone, the TWAE will lose Toffee, the Pines Twins, and anyone else dumb enough to fight with you.

Jake: I'm glad I joined these guys instead of taking up that measly offer from the TWAE. You and the rest of your family are pathetic. And at Warzone, we're going to show the whole world just how pathetic you are.

*Chris and the NWO leave*

JR: An emphatic statement by the NWO leading to Warzone.

The Pines then leave through the crowd, while muttering some very angry things that ended with Stan yelling out that they were going to win at Warzone.

*Commercial break*

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead plays)

The Japanese kanji for "death" appears on the screen surrounded by red and black lights.

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

(Shane McMahon theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Eddy. *Crowd cheers*

Eddy then points to the stage.

(Grado theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And his partner, from Union City, New Jersey, Gene Belcher. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Eddy and Gene ready for action, hot off their victory over Ed and Mordecai last week.

JR: Let's hope that they can repeat that success here tonight.

(Hunt Hunt Hunt by There for Tomorrow plays)

Justin Roberts: And their opponents, Fuyuki, and Manny Rivera. *Crowd boos*

Naoko: Let's see if this impromptu team can make in impact here tonight.

*Bell rings*

Eddy and Fuyuki start the match. Before Eddy can reach Fuyuki, he goes into the ropes. Eddy then hits a running dropkick on Fuyuki that sends him to the outside. Eddy then hops onto the ring apron, punches Manny to the floor, and hits a springboard moonsault that hit both of them. Eddy then sent Fuyuki back into the ring, and tackled him into the corner before tagging Gene into the match. They both hit a double suplex on Fuyuki and Gene goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki kicks out, and tries to reach Manny, but Manny is still getting up from the moonsault. Gene then hits a deadlift German suplex on Fuyuki before going for a dancing leg drop. Gene hits it, and then attempts to hit a suplex on Fuyuki. Fuyuki, however, counters with a kick to the knee, and goes to tag Manny into the match. Manny hits a chop block to the back of Gene's knee before going for an Oklahoma roll.

JR: Manny could have it here!

Naoko: This would be a huge upset.

Ref: 1...

Gene kicked out, and kicked Manny in the face with a big boot, before going for a back suplex. Manny, however, flipped behind Gene and hit another chop block to the back of the knee. Manny then started stomping on Gene's leg before tagging Fuyuki into the match. Fuyuki then put Gene's leg on the bottom rope, and started dropping his knees on Gene's leg. Fuyuki then picked Gene in the leg and hit him with a knee to the face. Fuyuki then got Gene up to his knees and punched him in the face repeatedly before tagging Manny into the match. He and Manny hit a double dropkick on Gene before Manny put Gene in a headlock.

Naoko: Gene could be finished here!

JR: Don't count him out yet, Naoko

Gene then elbowed Manny in the got a couple of times before Manny hit Gene with a dropkick to the leg before tagging Fuyuki back into the match. Fuyuki then stands on Gene's legs in a taunting fashion until Gene gets up, and hits Fuyuki with a stunner. They both then go into their respective corners and tag in Eddy and Manny. Eddy hits Manny with a dropkick from the top rope, before picking him up for some punches to the face before nailing Manny with a hurricanrana. Eddy then hit the Bank Roll (Rolling Thunder) on Manny and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki got into the ring, and broke up the pin. Gene then got into the ring, and hit a running big boot on Fuyuki before throwing him out of the ring. Manny then got up, and turned Gene around to punch him, but Gene hit a stunner on Manny, allowing Eddy to turn Manny around and hit him with a Paydirt and go for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Eddy and Gene Belcher. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Man, this dynamic dancing duo is on a roll. You know, this reminds me of an interesting conversation I had with Rikishi at the set of a movie…

Naoko: Anyway, we have a match between newcomer Hana Morenos and Meg Griffin. Two Cinderella stories with completely different endings.

*Backstage*

Hana is seen punching and kicking a punching bag, before Matt Striker comes up from behind.

Matt: Excuse me, Hana. I wanted to get your thoughts on your match with Meg tonight.

Hana looked at Matt before taking his microphone.

Hana: I think it's going to be great! I get to show all these idiots in the crowd that I am the true Cinderella story of the BTWF. Besides, I don't do any stupid catchphrases or flips to impress anyone. My motto is No Flips *puts her fist under Matt's chin* Just Fists.

Hana then pushed the microphone back into Matt's hands before leaving.

Matt: Well, ladies and gentlemen, up next its Hana vs. Meg.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(My Fight by Ashes to New plays)

Justin Roberts: The following women's contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Phoenix, Arizona, Hana Morenos. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

JR: This young lady has the eyes of a predator, and the fists of Mike Tyson.

Naoko: I think in her mind, she may be better than Mike Tyson.

(Tye Dillinger theme song plays)

Justin Roberts: And her opponent, from Quahog, Rhode Island; Meg Griffin. *Crowd cheers and does the "Meg" chant along with her.

*Bell rings*

Hana and Meg immediately went after each other with elbows. Meg got the upper hand, and took Hana down with an arm drag. Meg then put Hana in an armbar. Hana fought out of it with a jab to the face. Hana then attempted to run at Meg, but Meg countered it with a drop toe hold, and then put Hana in a headlock. Hana was able to get up, and push Meg off of her. Hana attempted to kick Meg, but Meg caught her leg. However, Hana hit an enziguri on Meg, which made Meg let go.

JR: Various moves back and forth between these two women.

Benson: Showing off the talents of our Women's division.

Hana then stomped on Meg before using the ropes to hit knees on Meg's body. Hana then put Meg in a chinlock. Meg was able to get her feet on the ropes, which made Hana let go, but not before kicking Meg in the back. Hana then put Meg in a corner, and began stomping on her. Hana then went to another corner, and ran at her. However, Meg was able to move out of the way, and hit a Half and Half suplex on Hana. Meg then hit a clothesline on Hana, and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Hana then put Meg in a keylock. Meg then stood up, while Hana still had the keylock locked in. Meg then attempted a one handed powerbomb, but Hana was able to land on her feet, and kick Meg in the chest. Hana then put Meg in a sitting position, and ran at her with a boot. Hana then put both of her feet on opposite sides of Meg's neck, and then shuffled her feet, hurting Meg's neck. Hana then attempted to pick Meg up, but Meg reversed it into a hurricanrana pin.

Naoko: Meg could steal the pinfall right here!

Ref: 1…2

Hana got up, and went for another kick, before Meg reversed it into a roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Hana, this time, managed to hit a kick to Meg's face. Hana then put Meg in a headlock, and punched Meg in the face repeatedly until a cut began to open up on Meg's forehead. Hana then put her boot on Meg's face, and rubbed the boot on Meg's face. Hana then hit multiple European uppercuts on Meg's face, which causes Meg's face to be entirely covered in blood. Hana then kicked Meg in the gut, and attempted to hit a DDT, but Meg was able to counter it into a back body drop. Meg then threw Hana into the corner, and put her on the top rope. Meg then hit a hurricanrana from the top rope, sending both women crashing down.

Benson: OH MY GOD!

JR: Hana could have a broken back right now.

Naoko: She's a strong woman, she'll get up.

Meg then crawled over to Hana in an attempt to pin her, but Hana grabbed Meg's arm, and attempted to perform an armbar, but Meg fought out of it, and put her in the Fighting Chance-ry (grounded reverse chinlock). Hana elbowed Meg in the face to get her off, but Meg stayed on.

(I Own This plays)

Lois comes to ringside as the crowd starts booing her.

JR: What the hell is she doing out here!?

Naoko: Probably trying to cost Meg the match.

Meg let go of the hold and confronted her mother. While they were arguing, Hana was able to get up, and hit a running knee to Meg's back, catapulting her out of the ring. Hana then distracted the referee while Lois hit a DDT on Meg. Hana then got the ref away from her and went outside. Hana then pushed Lois out of the way, and put Meg back into the ring. Hana then propped Meg on her knees, went to the corner, and hit a Shining Wizard on Meg before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Hana Morenos. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Lois then comes into the ring and starts stomping on Meg. Hana then turns Lois around, and hits her with a kick to the face. Hana then throws Meg out of the ring, and poses on the top rope.

Benson: Well, I guess this is one woman who works alone. Hey, did I tell you guys about when I met Rikishi on a movie set?

(Neville theme song plays)

Zia Simpson comes running out from the back and goes into the ring. Hana tries to escape, but Zia hits a hurricanrana on Hana, which is enough to make her leave the ring. Zia then makes a 'tic tok' motion on her wrist.

Benson: Well, I guess The Woman Gravity Forgot has stepped up to challenge Hana.

JR: Yes she has. Up next, we have the debut of Lincoln Loud next!

*Commercial break*

Charles Roberts is lying on a battlefield wounded, and a lot of his wrestlers are in a similar predicament. "How…did this happen?" Charles said in a week voice before the NWO and Chris Drahmin surround him with rifles. "You kept fighting," Chris said simply as gunfire is heard.

Warzone…in 2 weeks

*Commercial over*

*Backstage*

Shinji and Stan are fighting in the parking lot. Stan throws Shinji over a car before jumping over the car to land some more punches on him. Shinji recovers with some punches of his own, as well as several kicks. Shinji then slams Stan's head into a concrete support beam, and then punches him some more. Shinji then attempts to run at Stan with a boot, but Stan dodges, and reverses it into the Patriot Lock (Ankle Lock). Shinji is able to flip Stan onto the floor, and pick him up for a Powerbomb. Shinji then runs towards a truck, and hits the Powerbomb on Stan that sends him through the truck.

Shinji: See you at Warzone, Stan!

Doctors and referees come to check on Stan

*Back to ringside*

JR: Well, Shinji sure got his revenge from last week.

Benson: Can I please tell my story about how I talked to Rikishi at a…

Naoko: No! We have Lincoln's debut up next.

(Dreamcatcher by Whether I plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his debut, from Royal Oak, Michigan, Lincoln Loud. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Lincoln already has some fans here tonight.

JR: Let's see who his opponent is here tonight.

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Central Park, New York, Mordecai. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: He's a lot less energized than I last remember him.

Benson: Well, he's going through a lot right now with his former tag team partner, Ed after Ed betrayed him last week.

Naoko: Well, I think he had it coming.

*Bell rings*

Mordecai then runs to Lincoln and starts punching him. The referee pulls him off, but Mordecai mounts on Lincoln and starts punching him again. Mordecai then throws Lincoln into the corner, and hits a Whisper in the Wind on him. Mordecai then puts Lincoln back into the corner, and punches him in the face. Mordecai then attempts to run at Lincoln, but Lincoln side steps Mordecai and counters with a neckbreaker.

Benson: Well, there goes that fury charged flurry from Mordecai.

JR: This is Lincoln's chance to make an impact.

Lincoln then stomps on Mordecai before hitting Mordecai with a leg drop to the back of his head. Lincoln then flips Mordecai on his back and hits a knee drop on Mordecai's head before putting him in a headlock. Mordecai tried to fight out of it, but Lincoln then hit a Randy Orton style backbreaker on Mordecai before rolling him up for a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Lincoln then kicked Mordecai in the arm and attempted another headlock, but Mordecai hit Lincoln with a legsweep, but Lincoln got up immediately and attempted a kick, but Mordecai countered it into a kick to the leg and an enziguri to the face. Mordecai then put Lincoln in the corner, and hit him with a spear in the corner. Mordecai then posed a little before hitting a Hardy-ac arrest on Lincoln. Mordecai then hit Lincoln with a Twist of Fate before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Naoko: Lincoln kicking out of the Twist of Fate!

JR: This kid has heart, I can tell you that.

Mordecai then put Lincoln closer to the corner, and went to the top rope.

(Zero Visibility by Rise Against plays)

Ed comes out to the ring, looking angry with his hands in his coat pockets.

Benson: What's he doing out here!?

Naoko: Out to get a closer look at the action, I guess.

Ed ran to the ringside area, and Mordecai turned around so that he can hit Ed. Mordecai dove after Ed with a Swanton Bomb, but Ed moved out of the way, causing Mordecai to fall to the outside. Ed then threw Mordecai back into the ring. Lincoln then saw that Mordecai was down, and went for a pin.

Ref: 1…2

Mordecai rolled his shoulder out, and Lincoln went into the corner. When Mordecai was getting up, Lincoln hit a White Magic (Black Magic) kick on Mordecai before getting him back up, and hitting him with a Loud and Proud (Single Knee Facebuster) on Mordecai and pinned him.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner, Lincoln Loud. *Crowd cheers*

JR: Lincoln victorious here in his debut, with no small help from Ed.

Naoko: What do you mean Ed? It was Mordecai's own fault for going after him.

Ed then jumped into the ring and hit Lincoln in the face with a big boot before mounting Mordecai, and hitting him with multiple punches. Mordecai then began fighting back with his own punches. Lincoln then went behind Ed, and hit him with a White Magic (Black Magic) kick. Mordecai then went to the top rope, and hit a Swanton Bomb on Ed. Mordecai and Lincoln then shook hands and held their hands up in victory.

Benson: Well, Mordecai made a new friend in newcomer Lincoln Loud. Can I talk about my talk with Rikishi now?

JR: We have a commercial up next.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling and Lzzy Hale plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is a 6 woman tag team match. Making their way to the ring; Agent Xero, Star Butterfly, and the World Knockout's Champion, Rei Ayanami. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: This cavalcade of women sure is exciting the BTWF universe.

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Asuka comes out flanked by Erza and Alexis. She also has a microphone in her hands.

Asuka: Well, Rei, I'll be cashing in my rematch clause at Warzone to get back that title. For now though, let's talk about tonight. We're here in Denver. This town finally won a Super Bowl last year. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Seeing me wrestle is also a once in a lifetime opportunity. And these one time winners don't deserve it. So, you and your team of losers will be fighting Erza, Alexis, and this woman.

Asuka gestures to the stage.

(Ladies and Gentleman by Saliva plays)

Akira comes out and shakes Asuka's hand before going to the ring with Erza and Alexis.

JR: Huge change for this match.

*Bell rings*

Agent Xero and Akira start the match. Xero tries to run at Akira, but Akira counters it into a belly to belly that sends Xero to the other side of the ring. Akira then puts Xero in the ropes, and punches her until the ref pulls her off. When Akira goes back to Xero, Xero hits a hotshot on Akira, before hitting a springboard dropkick on Akira. Xero then locks her arm in a wrench before tagging Rei into the match. Rei hit a double axe handle onto Akira's arm before going after her with kicks to the legs and knife edge chops. Akira then hit a clothesline on Rei before tagging Alexis into the match. Alexis hit a series of elbow drops on Rei before putting her in a hammerlock.

JR: Rei in the hammerlock! Will she tap?

Rei is able to hit a Pele kick on Alexis, which causes her to fall back, but Erza tags herself into the match, and hits a Sword's Edge clothesline on Rei. Erza then hits a big splash on Rei and puts her in a Boston Crab. Asuka is looking on, cheering, before she is attacked by a figure in a hood. She throws Asuka into the announcer's table. When she is un-hooded, the figure is revealed to be Zoey Hanson.

Naoko: It's Zoey! She's back!

Akira goes outside to confront Zoey, while Xero distracts the referee. Zoey starts punching Akira, and sends her over the barricade with a dropkick. Zoey and Akira then continue to fight into the crowd. Back in the ring, Erza was distracted long enough for Rei to turn Erza around and hit a Brainbuster on Erza. Rei then tagged Star into the match, while Xero hit Alexis with a boot that sent her off the apron. Star then went to the top rope, and hit a shooting star press before locking Erza in the Star Gazer (Dragon Sleeper). Erza tapped out after being in the hold for 20 seconds.

*Bell rings*

Justin Roberts: Here are your winners, Star Butterfly, Agent Xero, and the World Knockouts Champion, Rei Ayanami. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: Well, all these women built some momentum for themselves.

Benson: Props to Rei, and good luck to her at Warzone.

*Bray Wyatt transition*

*Lights turn off*

*Bray Wyatt transition*

*Lights turn back on*

When the lights came back on, all of the women except Rei were gone, and in front of Rei was the leader of the Sisterhood of Darkness, Sherry Blendy.

Sherry puts a finger on the Knockout's title, and then pat's Rei on the head with a wide grin on her face.

*Lights turn off*

Rei looks around, and sees that Sherry is gone.

Naoko: Well…that was weird, and I know weird.

JR: Anyway, up next we have our main event; BTWF Champion Natsu Dragoneel vs. Owen

*Commercial break*

Chris: Hello BTWF fans. Due to an increasing number of live events, I've decided to name a new General Manager for both Intensity and Octane. First, the General Manager for Octane will be Ritsuko Akagi.

Ritsuko walks up next to Chris, and shakes his hand.

Ritsuko: Thank you for this opportunity, Chris. I will make Octane the best fiction wrestling show ever.

Chris: Thank you, Ritsuko. And the new GM for Intensity will be Candy Chiu.

Candy runs up to Chris and hugged him.

Candy: I shall be the best GM of all time!

Chris: Great. That is all fans!

*Commercial over*

(War by the Sick Puppies plays)

Justin Roberts: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Magnolia, he is the BTWF champion, Natsu Dragoneel. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Our champion has a big order here tonight, taking on Owen.

JR: Our champion survived 5 other competitors in Hell in a Cell, and Owen was one of them. I'm sure he'll be fine.

(One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool plays)

Justin Roberts: And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Owen. *Crowd boos*

*Bell rings*

Owen goes after Natsu with a clothesline, but Natsu dodges it, and hits a kick to Owen's head before hitting a dropkick to the legs. Natsu then hits a springboard kick to Owen, and goes for a springboard 450 splash. Natsu then attempts to go to the top rope, but Owen hits a powerslam from the top rope, and then throws Natsu out of the ring. Owen then went out of the ring, and threw Natsu into the barricade.

Naoko: Damn, Owen is taking it to Natsu, throwing him around like a rag doll.

Owen then tried to throw Natsu into the barricade again, but Natsu countered with a springboard, and turned it into a moonsault.

JR: That was an amazing move from the barricade.

Natsu then attempted to pick Owen up, but Owen threw Natsu back in the ring. Natsu was able to land on all fours, and elbow Owen in the face, but Owen countered it into a headbutt. Owen then hit a leg drop on Natsu, and put him in a headlock. Natsu was able to kick Owen off of him, but Owen put Natsu back into an abdominal stretch. Owen then hits a pumphandle slam on Natsu before going for a pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Natsu rolled his shoulder up, and Owen attempts an elbow drop, but Natsu rolls out of the way.

(Hallelujah by CFO$ plays)

Kaworu comes out to the ring, showing off his Money in the Bank briefcase.

JR: Natsu's opponent at Warzone is here!

Naoko: Looks like he wants to get a better look at the action.

Natsu starts arguing with him, which allows Owen to hit Natsu with a clothesline to the back of the head. Owen then picks Natsu up and puts him in a Gorilla Press position, but Natsu counters it into a German suplex. Natsu then goes to the top rope, and hits a Five Star Dragon Splash on Owen. Natsu then pins Owen.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Before Natsu can be announced as the winner, Kaworu comes into the ring, and hits Natsu in the back with his briefcase. Kaworu then puts Natsu in position for the Final Request (Full Nelson Slam), but Natsu headbutts Kaworu in the face before reaching for Kaworu's briefcase. Natsu then threw the briefcase at Kaworu, which made him leave the ring. Natsu then takes his title, and poses on the top rope.

Benson: Natsu getting his momentum. Now, about me and Rikishi…

Naoko: Oh, give it a rest. We'll see what happens next week.

JR: Until then, see you all next time.


End file.
